Ninja of Light
by NotTopCatGenius
Summary: Emmeline had always dreamt of a better life. She had no memory of her own life before the age of ten. Her own life was a blank. Growing up with her best friend was the best thing that had ever happened to her, until an wise Sensei came and offered everything she'd ever wanted.
1. Chapter One: The New Recruit

**Chapter One: The New Recruit**

"Emmeline? You in there?"

The girl with the ashy brown hair looked up from her book, giving a sigh of impatience.

" _What_?" she snapped. "I'm busy."

"Wu wants us to meet up in the courtyard in five minutes."

Emmeline threw her book on her bed, slid open her bedroom door, and found herself face to face with Jay. Her annoyed expression (and the lack of personal space) made him take a step back.

"Why, exactly?" Emmeline leaned against the doorway. The hallway light made her amber eyes seem like they were glowing, and they were filled with exasperation, making Jay feel uncomfortable. "I have things to do."

He gave a nervous laugh. "He said to change into black garments and bring our weapons with us. There's going to be a test."

"Jay, black clothes are all we have. We don't exactly have a colourful wardrobe, remember?"

Jay shrugged. "Just go down to the courtyard with your weapons. Sensei didn't give any details." He waved his nunchucks in her face.

"Okay. Wait for me a sec."

Emmeline retreated back in her room, and grabbed her pair of shurikens, before leaving.  
Sensei Wu had never given clear instructions. The old teacher was always vague, but Emmeline had to give him props for making entrances. She remembered the time when she and Jay were testing out their brand new (and awesome) invention. They'd accidentally crashed into a construction site, and were met with an old man, complete with a whole tea set, calmly drinking tea. Then, he had offered a proposition. To come with him, and become ninja. Before all that, Emmeline was just a normal down to earth girl, keen at inventing things beside her best friend, Jay. They had known each other for a long time, ever since her own parents had-  
She frowned. Ever since her parents what? She had no memory of that. They hadn't died. Her life before inventing was a blank; she had no memory of her parents, or anything. It was like they had disappeared, along with her memories.

Jay was out in the hallway, leaning on the wall lost in deep thought. Emmeline punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on, partner," she said.

He shook his head, and smiled. "So. What were you reading?" he asked, as they walked.

"The study of ancient languages. Zane told me to read it." Emmeline made a face. "It's interesting, only that I have no idea how to read it."

"Well, I designed a kind of flashlight. It's brighter than most flashlights." Jay took one out of one of his many pockets. "Here."

Emmeline took it, and examined it. "Power source?"

"Solar powered," Jay said, with a smug look on his face.

The flashlight blinked as Emmeline was looking directly into it, and she dropped it.

"Jay!" Dark spots swam in her vision, and she blinked. They disappeared quickly.

"Wasn't me," he shrugged. "You probably hit the button, or something."

She gave him a disbelieving look, before handing him back his torch. "It's faulty."

"Hey! I make no mistakes." He crossed his arms, as they arrived at the courtyard.

The courtyard was simple. It was set in a square shape, the ground was made of cobblestones, and had four circular patterns in each corner. There was a small dragon statue on an elevated platform made of wood, and to each side of the courtyard were four doors to the monastery. One side was the entrance door.

Standing at the centre of the courtyard, were two boys who turned to look at them. One had black hair, and the other had white.

"You're late," commented the black haired one.

Emmeline checked her watch. "We're twelve seconds early, Cole."

The white haired boy shook his head. "Thirteen point six seconds to be exact."

"Close enough. Not everything has to be precise Zane." Jay argued. "Lighten up a bit."

One of the doors opened, and an old man entered the courtyard. He wore simple white clothes, along with a straw conical hat. He held a tall bamboo staff. His beard was long, and his face was old but wise. It was Sensei Wu.

They all bowed. "Sensei."

"Students," he greeted, as they all straightened up. "It is getting late. Your task is to defend the monastery. There is an intruder here. Bring him here to me by nightfall."

"An intruder?" Zane tilted his head. "A thief?"

"No. He is a blacksmith." Wu said. "He is skilled."

Cole looked suspicious. "How come you know so much about him?"

Wu snorted. "Ha! I may be old, but I am not blind, Master Cole."

"So, we sneak in, grab him, bring him here?" Emmeline frowned.

Sensei Wu had already disappeared.

"That, was surprisingly clear instructions," Jay said. "Come one Emme. First one to get the intruder is the champion for the week."

"I don't need to win to know," Emmeline laughed, before launching onto a platform, then onto the roof. "And you know it."

They all lowered their voices.

"What was that, Emmeline?" Zane asked. "I don't think I heard you."

Cole took out his scythe. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you made a joke there."

There was a huff from Zane, as they all pulled on their masks.

"Hush. Ninja are supposed to be stealthy, you morons." Emmeline leapt up onto another roof, closely followed by her fellow ninja. "There's a light in that room over there."

They all leapt to the support beams, and crossed over Sensei Wu's room. He was fast asleep, or he was pretending to be sleeping. Cole overtook them and dropped down into the room with the light. Jay dropped down after him, and hid behind a pillar. There was one guy in the room, dressed in a set of red pyjamas, brandishing an electric toothbrush.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" The person waved the toothbrush, as if he was in a sword fight. He spun around, failing to see Zane drop down literally meters away. "And this!" He pointed at Cole, who was advancing. He froze, as all of them circled around him.

Emmeline leapt down in front of him, with her two shurikens, just as the red pyjama guy shoved his toothbrush at Zane's face, where it bounced at Jay's head, knocking him down. Then, the deadly projectile flew down Cole's shirt, making his whole body shake. They all looked up to see the pyjama guy run off along the support beams, and they all followed behind.

Zane flew at him, his shurikens aiming towards his head, and the red pyjama guy ducked. Zane crashed into a room below, and in the guy's distraction, Emmeline, Jay, and Cole all sent him through the roof, punching a hole through the wood.  
Emmeline sent a shuriken at the guy's feet, but he skipped out of the way, knocking into the dragon statue, which flipped over, revealing a large red shiny button. And, of course, the pyjama guy pressed the big red shiny button.

All chaos erupted. The courtyard transformed into the training yard, and the obstacles rose from the ground. The swinging clubs knocked Jay down, Zane got defeated by the rotating dummies, the pyjama guy knocked Cole down, and Emmeline found herself trying to avoid the balancing pistons that shot from beneath her feet.

"Stop!"

They all recovered, before lining up. The red pyjama guy looked confused as they all bowed to Wu, who was coming out of the monastery.

"Yes Sensei."

"Wait. They're your students too?" The red pyjama guy exclaimed. "This was my final test-"

"Woah. Woah woah woah hold on a minute. You never said anything about another student!" Jay interrupted.

"What he's trying to say is that the four of us have trained together. We're solid!" Cole argued.

"Didn't look so solid to me," pyjama guy smirked.

Zane stepped forward. "Master, what is the meaning of all this?"

Wu huffed. "Each of you have been chosen. Each entombed with elemental properties. But first- _Ninjago!_ " His form turned into a gold tornado, and suddenly, all of their black clothes (and the guy's red pyjamas) transformed into colourful outfits. Zane wearing white, Jay wearing blue, Emmeline wearing pale yellow, the guy wearing red, and Cole wearing...black. He looked disappointed.

"I'm still black." he said.

Jay, of course, was excited. "I'm blue!"

"Kai, Master of Fire," Wu pointed at him with his staff. "It burns bright in you. Jay is blue, Master of Lightning."

Jay chuckled. "That's not all I'm the Master of. I do a little inventing, a dabble of model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry-"

Emmeline nudged him.

"More like _Mouth_ of Lightning," Cole rolled his eyes.

"Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock, Master of Earth."

Cole swung his scythe around, as Kai (no longer dubbed the pyjama guy) snorted. "Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back. And for the record-" he unmasked himself. "There ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

She could help herself. "Except for dragons," Emmeline put in.

"Dragons aren't from this world," Cole replied in a small voice. "I said in this world, Emme."

"And White ninja is Zane, Master of Ice, and a sixth sense."

Zane bowed, before spinning around and rotating his weapons.

"I _sense_ that this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai muttered.

Zane unmasked himself. "You too, have the gift?"

Jay gave a nervous chuckle. "It's just a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humour, huh?"

"Ah yes. It was a joke. Ha ha ha." Zane said, robotically.

"And Emmeline, Master of Light. The Light ninja." Wu tapped her with his staff.

Emmeline unmasked herself, her hair falling onto her shoulders. "Hi," she waved. "I cook."

"You are the Chosen Ones," Wu announced. "Who will protect the weapons of Spinjistu, from Lord Garmaddon." He waved his hand theatrically.

"But what about my sister?" Kai demanded.

That caught Jay's attention. "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" he said in a hushed tone.

" _Jay_!" Emmeline exclaimed.

"What? I just want to know what kind of trouble we're getting into!" he defended. "Does she like blue?"

"Back off!" Kai said in a threatening voice.

"When we find the weapons, we find your sister. It is time," Sensei Wu continued. "We must go to the first Weapon."

"Woah. Hold on a minute. You said that you will help us learn Spinjistu." Cole said.

Wu pointed his staff at each of them. "Spinjistu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired. We will need the horse carriage."

He spun, and left.

"Great! Now we have to find a key?" Jay burst out.

"Yeah. I feel like he's going to take us for a ride." said Cole.

Kai looked determined. "Well, if it means that I can find my sister, then sign me up." He pulled on his hood, and walked away.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep, then we'll go tomorrow," Emmeline said, yawning. "I'm tired. It's probably going to be a loooong way to the Weapon."

Of course, they had no idea that it wouldn't be that easy.


	2. Chapter Two: The First Weapon

_Thanks, **DarkRainbow** for the cookies :) Here's a slice of cake for you: _ ( ・∀・)っ旦

"Sign me up huh?" Jay yelled indignantly. "Way to go smart plug."

Turned out, that the horse carriage, had no horses, and it required all five ninja to pull the carriage. Sensei Wu sat in the carriage with his teapot as they all ran at a steady pace towards the location of the First Weapon. Jay, Kai and Emmeline were in the second row, pulling the wooden death machine, and Zane and Cole were in the lead, since they were the strongest.

"I sense, that this is some strange form of team building," Zane commented.

"Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go," Cole said.

Kai looked around. "So, where did Sensei find you three?"

Cole turned. "Let's just say, if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, none of us would be seen together."

Emmeline cleared her throat. "Are we that bad?" she inquired.

"I was testing my limits," Cole said.

Well, Emme and I were testing my latest invention," Jay said.

"It crashed," Emmeline said, abruptly. "I _told_ you the wing-span was too small-"

"And I," Zane said. "was testing myself."

After a trip down memory lane, Kai spoke up. "You're right. If it weren't for Sensei, none of us-"

"Stop!" Sensei shouted.

The carriage skidded to a halt to the edge of a large valley, where several watch towers had been built in the middle. There were cart rails, and large entrances to the caves. Skeletons stood on watch, and were excavating large carts of dirt from the caves.

"The Caves of Despair," he announced. "Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the Scythe. Or it's power..."

"Yeah yeah," Jay rolled his eyes, "It's power is too much for us mortals. Come on, let's go guys. Cole, you have a plan?"

"Sure," Cole replied. "First, we lower ourselves down on that ledge, and then-" He stopped. "Uh, where's Kai?"

Emmeline pointed. "There!"

Kai was hiding behind a large rock, avoiding the skeletons. He was creeping around them, making his way to the main watchtower.

Emmeline sighed. "Really? Let's go."

They slipped down to the ledge and hid behind a hut.

"How do we get there?" Jay hissed.

"We could hide under that cart there," Zane suggested.

The cart was lying a few meters away, and they all hid under it, and used it to manoeuvre around the skeletons. Cole was in front, followed by Jay, Zane, and lastly Emmeline.

"You know where to go?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Cole misdirected the cart into a rock. "Hang on."

They moved the cart, following his directions, and suddenly they stopped. Emmeline craned her neck to the side, to see what was going on, and spotted Kai running across the ground. The downside was that the skeleton guard (conveniently placed in front of them) had also noticed. He raised his sword and gave a yell, and Cole slammed the cart on the skeleton, and Zane and Jay knocked him out. Emmeline dragged the bones out of the cart and they moved on.  
They ditched the cart, and used the rails as a set of monkey bars, and swung themselves across to the watchtower, then climbed the frame onto the roof.

Kai was already there, and was poking his head through a hole on the roof. Jay punched him on the shoulder.

"What's the matter with you?" he hissed.

The red ninja put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!" He pointed downwards.

Samukai was in the tower, and in his hands he was holding a map. The map was too far for them to see. The skeleton general chuckled, throwing the map on the table and he left.

"It's upside down," Jay noted. "They're digging in the wrong spot!"

"The golden weapon is near," Zane said. He tied a rope to his shuriken, and threw the shuriken down on the map. He tugged the rope, and the map came up.

They studied it for a moment.

"There's no time to waste," Kai said, and he flipped off the roof.

Emmeline threw her hands up in the air. "What is wrong with that guy? Always in a rush."

They found Kai in a huge cavern, trying to roll back a boulder which was blocking the entrance.

"Before you race off again, remember, we're a _team_ ," Cole emphasised, as he helped Kai roll the boulder.

"Yeah, whatever," Kai said.

Through the entrance, there was another cavern. In the middle of the cavern, was a huge dragon sculpture, its head facing upwards. Between its jaws was a golden scythe.

"Woah. That is so _cool_!" Jay shouted.

His voice echoed loudly around the cavern.

"You moron!" Emmeline punched him in the shoulder. "We're supposed to be stealthy!"

Cole leapt up and carefully removed the scythe, grimacing as he leapt off the dragon head. "Shhh!"

"Oh come on. Don't be so paranoid! We're totally on the opposite side of the caves!"

Cole sighed. "Now that we got the scythe, let's sneak out whilst those boneheads are still busy."

They walked out to see hundreds of skeletons standing outside of the cavern, all of them grinning and holding weapons. Samukai stood at the front, holding four daggers with his four arms.

"Way to go, Jay!" She gave him a glare. "Hope you're all happy now."

Emmeline shifted her weapon. She'd brought a sword, and was glad for the extra reach. She didn't wait for the others, and immediately slashed in an arch, dismembering the first few skeletons in front. Then, everything broke loose. Everyone started attacking, and the ninja picked off the skeletons one by one. Emmeline easily swiped her sword through the skeletons, but soon discovered that there were too many to fight, even with hers and her teammates' skills. She saw Kai throw the Scythe to Zane, who in turn threw it to Cole.

"There's too many of them!" Emmeline shouted through the yelling of the enemy.

"Let me handle them," Jay went on a streak, throwing kicks and hitting the skeletons with his nunchucks. "It's just like the training course! Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!"

His nunchucks sparked with electricity, and he started to spin. He was surrounded by a blue light, and it swallowed up the skeletons. Hey presto, Spinjistu achieved.

"Jay! What's the key?" Kai shouted as the blue tornado whizzed past him.

"I'm just going through the motions! This is what Sensei must've meant when he told us we already know it!"

Kai suddenly turned into a fiery tornado, and Zane followed suit. Cole erupted into a brown tornado, and all that was left was Emmeline.

"Uh, I always failed at the training course!" she called out, her blade clashing with another. What was the key? Over the planks- She always fell in a painful position then.

"Come on Emme!" Her team shouted out words of encouragements.

Dodge the swords? She ducked, then slashed through a pile of bones, and suddenly, a warm amber light appeared around her. She was doing it!

"Retreat!" Samukai's voice echoed in the cave, and the skeletons fled to the exit, as the five swirling tornados chased after them. Well, four, because Emmeline lost control and tripped. Tripped, and hit her head ungracefully on the rocky ground, where a conveniently placed rock lay and dashed her forehead.

"I hate the training course," she groaned, sitting up, back turning against the ninja.

Her head hurt, and she could feel blood dripping down on her clothes.

"Uh, guys?" Cole's voice piped up.

"Um, yes! My head hurts. Glad to see that someone noticed- Holy mother-" Emmeline stood and stumbled backwards, not because she was concussed, but because of the supposedly not-in-this-world dragon staring directly at her. She froze.

The ninja turned at her voice, and started to stammer.

"That's not... a dragon is it?" Zane tilted his head.

"It sure looks like one!" Kai said.

The dragon roared, and rocks tumbled and blocked the entrance. Kai hefted the Scythe and raised it.

Jay grabbed his arm. "No! Kai, bad idea. Sensei told us not to!"

"Well you better keep your mouth shut," Kai slammed the Golden Weapon into the earth, and the ground started to shake.

"Couldn't we have had a vote or something?" Emmeline demanded.

Rocks rained down, and hit the dragon. Fissures opened up in the ground and ceiling, as rocks slammed into the ground.

"Light!" Emmeline pointed. She'd felt it as soon as it had shone through the cracks.

"We'll use Spinjistu," Kai spun into a red tornado, and disappeared through the crack.

"I can't _do it!"_ Emmeline yelled, but it was too late, Cole and Zane were gone.

Jay grabbed her hand, and they were both surrounded by a blue light. One minute they were in the cave, the next, out in the lovely sun.

"Thanks," she said, but he wasn't listening. He was busy laughing over his success with the other ninja.

Only she saw the unbidden fury in Sensei's eyes.

"Enough!" He glared. "I told you not to use the weapon!"

As if on cue, all the boys apart from Kai pointed at... Kai. "It was him."

"It was our only option," Kai defended his actions.

"And what makes you more important than the rest of your team?" Sensei Wu shouted. "Huh?"

"They took my sister, remember?"

"There are still three weapons left! Maybe next time you can do it right."

 _Oh burn._ Emmeline looked at Sensei dazedly.

"You're hurt," Jay noticed for the first time.

"Look who decided to notice," she snapped, swaying and blinking. _It's just a cut. Just a small tiny cut-_

"That's a big wound," Cole commented. "And a lot of blood."

 _-and head wounds always bleed a lot, right? It's just nothing-_

Dark spots appeared in her vision, and she toppled. _Stay up._ she ordered herself. _Don't fall._ _It's just a cut._

She felt dizzy. Maybe she'd hit her head harder than what she'd originally thought.

Then, she fell.


	3. Chapter Three: Boats

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the really late update! This is more of a filler (it's kind of shortish), but hopefully there'll be a new chapter soon. Sorry :/**_

 **Chapter Three: Boats**

What seemed to be a few seconds, was actually a few hours. Five hours, to be exact, until Emmeline woke up. She sat up straight, finding herself in a small wooden bed, with thin blankets thrown over her. She was in a room, which was barely furnished save for the bed and a table, and from the ceiling hung a small dirty lightbulb. The floor was swaying, and the air was freezing cold. The bed covers were drenched in water, and Emmeline found that her clothes were wet as well. As soon as she sat up, someone immediately wrapped their arms around her in a hug.

"You're awake!" Jay hugged her, with a relieved smile.

"Why am I wet?" Emmeline demanded, pushing him away.

"Ah." All of a sudden, Jay looked sheepish. "You wouldn't wake up. We tried everything but you didn't even flinch. In the end, Kai, sort of kind of suggested to try dumping a bucket of water on you. Like the movies."

Emmeline gave a disapproving huff.

"We were that desperate! Anyway, you have this big cut on your forehead." He pointed, and Emmeline lightly trailed her finger across the jagged line. It stung. "It'll heal soon."

"Seriously? Where are we?" Emmeline asked. "It's freezing."

"Well..." Jay refused to look at her.

"What?"

"We're on a boat."

A boat. No. No. no. " _Why_?"

"Finding the Second Weapon," Jay answered. "Sorry. It's the only way to get to the location. It's mostly safe, though. We're going through some icebergs and it's snowing."

"Jay. You know I _hate_ boats." Emmeline shivered. "Oh no. We're all going to die."

It was a small, irrational fear that Emmeline had always had, as far as she could remember. She couldn't remember what exactly had generated the fear of water, or more specifically, the ocean, but she tended to avoid the deep blue. Beaches, swimming pools were fine. Being stuck in the middle of nowhere was crossing the line. It wasn't because of the horror movie (which involved a sinking ship and a raving madman with a knife) that _someone_ *cough* Jay *cough* had rented out when they were both twelve.

"The movie wasn't even that scary," Jay frowned.

"It's not the stupid movie," she sniffed. "I just don't like it."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, narrowly avoiding the blue ninja (she wouldn't have been too bothered if her foot made contact with his shin anyway).

"So where's my favourite guy?" Emmeline asked, innocently. "You know, the idiot who _dumped a bucket of water on me._ "

"He's on deck- Wait, no, don't do whatever you're about to do. You'll regret it..." Jay's voice trailed off at his feeble attempt to make a threat.

"I won't regret a second of it," Emmeline said truthfully. "Now. Get me the biggest bucket you can find."

"No," Jay put his foot down firmly. "No buckets here. Also, hypothermia is no joke."

"When you put it that way..." Emmeline's voice hesitated. "Fine."

She stood up, and toppled slightly.

"So Kai's on the deck?" she grinned. "Where are the others?"

"Cole's steering, and Zane is... somewhere." Jay shrugged. "Sensei is dancing on the masthead."

Emmeline tilted her head. "We should go then, before Cole crashes us into an iceberg."

"Yeah. We probably should."


	4. Chapter Four: The Second Weapon

_**Author's note: Again, sorry for the long wait. I accidentally deleted this chapter (twice, ugh) and had to rewrite the whole thing again, but here you go! Feel free to review, and mention any mistakes in spelling you find, or if you're unhappy with something in this story. Thanks :)**_

 **Chapter Four: The Second Weapon**

"You know, if I were still unconscious, I could've skipped out this whole waiting thing," Emmeline swung her legs over the sail boom she was sitting on. She then hung herself upside down, hooking her leg in the sail to prevent her from falling.

"But then you would miss out getting the Second Weapon," Cole pointed out, steering the ship carefully around an iceberg.

"Yeah, but I would wake up conveniently before we arrived," Emmeline said. She waved to Kai who was up at front. He looked at her in horror as he saw her hanging upside down on the sail boom.

"I spy... something white," Jay announced, for the fiftieth time.

"Snow," Emmeline said immediately. She could never get tired of Jay's antics, or bad jokes, no matter how many times repeated.

For a brief moment, it was quiet.

"I spy-" Jay started, but was interrupted.

"Can you be quiet, for once? This ain't easy," Cole scowled.

"Hey!" Emmeline threw a small icicle at him on her friend's behalf.

Cole ducked, but in doing so, the steering wheel jerked to the side and the ship grazed on a large iceberg.

"I spy... something broken," Jay said dryly.

"A sound deduction, Sherlock," Emmeline rolled her eyes. "Cole, just accept the fact that you're too short to steer the ship. _No one_ can see above the steering wheel. It's too high."

"No it isn't," Cole said stubbornly.

"Oh well," Emmeline leapt off of the mast, and made her way over to Kai and Zane.

Zane was looking calmly over the side of the ship, whilst Kai was looking at Sensei (who was balancing on the figurehead) with an indignant expression.

"If Sensei knows how to get to the next Golden Weapon, why isn't _he_ steering the ship?" Kai shivered. "We've been drifting aimlessly for miles."

Zane turned. "Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own."

"Hello," Emmeline greeted. She seemed indifferent to the cold temperature. "We nearly there yet?"

"Nowhere near," Kai growled. His whole body was shuddering, and his teeth chattered.

"I think there's a spare jacket in the quarters," Emmeline tried. The red ninja just shook his head violently.

"The most powerful move in Spinjistsu," Sensei Wu uttered his first words that hour, startling the three. "-can only be accomplished when all the elements are combined."

He spun off the figurehead, and landed lightly in front of them. "Earth, fire, lightning, ice, and light," he preformed a spinning move, pointing to each of them.

"Uh, what happens when all of them are combined?" Jay inquired, walking up to them.

Sensei clasped his hands together. "The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something, out of nothing."

Kai started to imitate Sensei's movements, and the wise teacher spun on him with a warning look upon his face. "No, Kai. If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences. Right," Kai snorted.

Suddenly, the ship scrapped on something, causing everyone to fall. The wood on the sails turned white with ice, and the fabric of the sail had gone stiff. Emmeline wildly latched onto the closest thing beside her; Zane. He gripped her shoulders and helped her stand upright.

"Way to go, _Kai_ ," Jay groaned from the floor.

Cole looked up dazedly from the floor. "Wasn't me."

"Did I do that?" Kai wondered.

"Ego much," Emmeline muttered inaudibly.

"No." Sensei Wu said. "We are here."

The ship had arrived at a large island, carved from ice. Gates stood proudly from the ice, and a long thin walkway trailed under. The trail led to a huge gaping hole in a ice mountain.

"Let's go," Zane said.

oooOOOooo

"Oh gee. Another cave," Emmeline exclaimed in mock enthusiasm.

The cave this time was made from ice. A hidden light illuminated the walls, making the cave seem more cold than it was. It emphasised the freezing temperature, and made the cave seem gloomy. Bones protruded from the ice walls, and skulls grinned from behind the ice. It only added to the coldness and gloominess of the cave. A dragon statue. (their last encounter with a not-a-dragon-statue was still fresh in Emmeline's mind, so she was willing to bet that it _wasn't_ a statue. They weren't _that_ lucky), was set in the middle.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Zane said. "You just woke up from unconsciousness after knocking yourself out. You should be resting."

"I'm fine," Emmeline brushed it aside. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. So long as _someone_ doesn't announce our location to a whole skeleton army again."

"Hey! It was just that one time," Jay defended himself.

Kai was shivering. "So cold," he muttered over and over again. "I'm the ninja of _fire._ I'm going to freeze to death."

No one bothered to reply.

"Looks like someone's already been here," Cole commented, taking note of the skeletons and bones.

"Cole."

Cole turned to see a grinning Emmeline, who was pointing to something in the cave.

In the centre, a dragon head was dangling from the roof of the cave, teeth gleaming wickedly and eyes bright and sharp. Wings were spread out in the ice, and it was entirely trapped in ice. Between its teeth were a pair of glowing, gold shurikens. The Shurikens of Ice.

Cole's face paled, and he took a subtle step backwards. His foot slid (whoops) and he ended up falling flat on his face.

"Smooth," Emmeline commented, the ever so kind ninja. She helped him up, from the goodness from her heart (heh).

"The Shurikens," Zane let out a sigh of relief. He took a running start (which was surprising, since you know, he was running on _ice,_ but Zane _was_ the ninja of ice after all) and leapt upwards. He managed to grasp hold of one of the shurikens, but the ground started to shake. Then, the ice from below him started to _grow_. The ice surged upwards, reaching and engulfing the white ninja's body completely in ice until he was encased in a huge stalagmite.

"Zane!" Jay shouted in wild panic.

The dragon shifted, its jaws opening ever so slightly, but that was enough for everyone to start panicking. Its wings freed themselves from the ice, and the body followed suit. Cole broke off the stalagmite (with poor Zane frozen inside), and started to drag him to the cave exit. Emmeline found herself sliding after the boys as they fled the cave, with Zane and the shurikens trapped in a giant ice block. The dragon roared, issuing a long overdue challenge. The ninja managed to escape the cave, the dragon's snapping jaws missing them all by a margin.

But the whole ordeal wasn't quite done yet.

They couldn't run properly, either because _duh_ , the floor was made from ice, or because the world was against them since they were ninja and everything seemed to be against them at all times. Probably the latter. The path that led to their ship was slanted at an angle, which was a pain if you wanted to walk up it, but was more of a pain to be sliding _down_ it.

"COOOOOLE," Kai shouted out a late warning to the black ninja, who was in the front. But naturally, his warning came too late.

Cole slipped, for the second time that day, and he conveniently landed on the stalagmite. Kai and Jay followed, both slipping and landing on the stalagmite. Their added weight cause the Zane-popcicle to gain speed and slide down the path. Emmeline watched in disbelief.

"Wow," she said. "The world really _does_ hate us."

There was no inertia to stop the makeshift sleigh from sliding (poor Zane _,_ he never asked for any of this), and gravity helped the ice block slide down the icy path at an alarming speed. Emmeline could just about see them as she made her own way down to the ship. She soon lost sight of them, and was just about wondering what had happened to them when she heard a loud _crack_.

"I think they've stopped sliding," Emmeline said, more to herself than to anyone who could be hearing. "Oh well."

After a seemingly long walk to the ship, she found all four ninja groaning on the ground. Sensei Wu was watching them, making no effort to help them up.

"Hey guys," Emmeline said cheerily. She squatted down to their eye level. "Lesson one: Ice is slippery. Don't run on ice. Unless you're Zane, because the laws of frozen water apparently don't apply to him."

"Shut up and help us," Jay scowled.

Emmeline chuckled, standing, grasping her friend's hand and pulling him to his feet. She also helped Cole up, and Zane managed to stand up by himself. He looked pretty good for a guy who had spent the last five minutes stuck in a ice block. Kai, the stubborn guy he was, ignored Jay's offered hand and stood up by himself, teetering and swaying. Sensei Wu snorted, and took out a map.

"Two down, three to go," he said, peering at the old parchment.

The ninja all exchanged a look. Oh _joy._


	5. Chapter Five: Number Three and Four

_**Author's note: Ah. Not really happy with the ending, but oh well. Sorry for the long wait. This is kind of another filler. Also, this will be the last chapter about the weapons, before the Sword of Fire, if that makes sense.**_

 _ **ANOTHER NOTE: Updates will be irregular. I'll try my best to update regularly, but I ain't making an Unbreakable Vow or anything or I'll be dead ten times over. Review if you find any mistakes, or just review to get a virtual cookie (or cake). Pretty please?**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Only this moron that I call my cat._**

 **Chapter Five: The Third and Fourth Weapon**

"So, Zane, you alright?" Emmeline asked, passing him a warm cup of cocoa. She'd found it in the cooking quarters of the ship, and hopefully it wasn't past its expiry date. Zane was shivering violently, but he denied any assistance from anyone.

"I am perfectly f-fine," he shivered, shaking his head at the cocoa.

She shoved the cup into Zane's hand without waiting for his approval. "No, you're not. Let me get a jacket for you." She left before he could reply.

"So, where are heading now?" Cole asked, a little grouchy since he wasn't allowed anywhere near the steering wheel.

"We are approaching the location of the next Golden Weapon. The Nunchucks of Lightning." Sensei Wu announced, looking up from the map. "We must climb very high. The Weapon is located at the top of... Let's just say, a structure."

"And the skeletons will be close behind," Kai said. "We'll need to get down quickly."

The ship was floating by a large, dark island. They had only been drifting by on the ship for a few minutes, for half an hour. The sky had rapidly turned black, even though it was still midday. Black cold clouds loomed overhead, with the occasional flashes of lightning.

"Did you say climbing high?" Jay said. "I may have an idea, but Emme won't like it."

"That sounds ominous," Emmeline returned, a suspicious look on her face, with a red jacket hanging on her arm. "I don't like it." She handed Zane the jacket, which he took gratefully.

"Think of it as an experiment," Jay rephrased his words. "You know, the results will be better than last time..." His voiced trailed off.

A spark of realisation flashed in Emmeline's dark amber eyes. " _Billboard_?"

"Yeah."

"So long as _I_ do the measurements." Emmeline said.

"Genuine mistake, Emme," Jay shook his head. "It was a genuine mistake."

"We crashed through a billboard."

"Well, admittedly, it did lead us to Sensei." Jay argued.

"I broke my wrist, you moron," Emmeline shook her head. "I am _so_ doing the measurements for it."

Cole raised a hand. "Um, what are we talking about here?" he asked.

Jay took a deep breath. "So, remember when Emmeline and I told you-"

"-about the wings we made?" Emmeline continued.

"They worked but kind of didn't work-"

"-because we crashed through a billboard-"

"-but the results we got were reliable...ish-"

"-and Jay always brings the wings with him because he likes to modify them, which is probably why we crash all the time-"

"-but it's really safe, kind of."

"We wouldn't endanger your lives for this, but it'll be fun!" Emmeline grinned. "Saving the world with a bit of fun. And we're putting them to good use."

"Didn't you say you crashed every single time?" Cole interrupted.

"We crashed _most_ of the time. Not always," Jay corrected. "And we have a backup plan!"

"And I'll be doing all the measurements so you all won't die," Emmeline said. "'Cause if Jay does it, he can't calculate the wing span to human weight ratio and we'll most definitely fall to our doom."

"I agree," Zane said. He had stopped shivering, but his skin was pale and cold. "It will be faster and more efficient."

Emmeline turned to Jay. "Let's do it."

oooOOOooo

They departed the ship, leaving Sensei shouting after them about something vaguely along the lines of don't-use-the-weapon-or-else, whilst Kai was cringing. This island was drastically different from the other locations. It was shrouded with black clouds, blotting out the what normally would've been a bright sun. The rough gravel crunched beneath their feet, and the fog swamped around their ankles. Trees loomed over them, but the most ominous feature of the wonderful island was the chain.

A thick, black chain was buried in the ground. The chain led up, up and up into the clouds, reflecting the flashes of lightning in the sky. Each individual link was thick, and Emmeline doubted that she could even wrap her hands around one. Right at the top of the chain, was a pair of golden nunchucks. The two golden bars were connected by a sizzling flash of blue electricity. The Nunchucks of Lightning. Naturally, the darkest clouds were at the top of the chain. The chain itself, was around the height of the tallest building in Ninjago City. And, sadly, they would have to climb to the top to get the Nunchucks.

"Cole, you go first. Then Jay, Kai, Emmeline, and me," Zane instructed.

Emmeline gave a groan in response. The chain looked really high up. Climbing was _not_ one of her strongest points.

After Cole and Jay had gone up, Emmeline wrapped her hands around a chain link, and then hoisted herself up. She placed one foot on the chain link, and then pushed herself to grab the next link. She then grabbed the next link, and hoisted herself up yet again. It felt like doing a thousand chin ups, but instead of a warm gymnasium, it was in the cold rain, with the constant danger of being electrocuted.

"We're being followed," Kai said from below her.

Emmeline didn't look down; she couldn't afford to be slow, but she could hear the outraged cries of the skeleton army. It increased her panic, and gave her newfound strength. She climbed up and onwards, sweat dripping down her forehead. Her arms burned, and she felt exhausted, but the fear of being caught by the army and the excitement of testing their failed experiment kept her going. She could see Cole and Jay reaching the halfway point on the chain, and she could hear Kai straining to climb faster.

They reached the top fifty chain links later. Emmeline reached the small platform at the top of the chain, reaching up and swinging herself onto it. Jay helped her up, and Kai followed, with Zane coming up shortly after.

Hovering about the platform were the Nunchuks. There wasn't a dragon in sight, but Emmeline had a growing suspicion that it wasn't going to be that easy. Now that they were at the top of the chain, the fear of being struck by lightning increased tenfold.

"Jay, you're the lightning ninja. Can you stop us from dying please?" Emmeline hissed at Jay. "Get the Nunchucks!"

"Oh yeah. Right." Jay reached out and grabbed the Nunchucks, and then peered over the edge of the platform.

"They're close," Zane commented, also looking down.

There was a blinding flash of lightning, and the silhouette of a roaring dragon flashing behind them. Its roar struck fear in their hearts.

"Okay guys! Pull the release. _Glide_ down. You don't need to flap them, or you die. Got it? Let's go." Emmeline pulled the rope of the contraption that was strapped to her back.

The wings sprung out, and a gust of wind pushed her forwards. Then she stepped off the platform.

The wings worked like a dream. Of course, there had been the danger of dying, but she felt confident with her invention. She heard Jay give out a whoop of laughter, and Zane chuckling to himself. She cheered, punching a fist upwards to the sky. They all soared over to the direction of where they had left the ship.

They had been successful. But of course, there were still two Weapons left.

oooOOOooo

"Where are your torches?" Emmeline hissed in the pitch black cavern. "Why does it always have to be a cave? Why can't the Weapons ever be hidden on a beach or somthing, huh?

"Because logically, that would be too easy and not much of a challenge," Zane pointed out.

"I'm trying to find the torches, but oh wait, I need a torch to find them!" Jay growled, the sound of several items tumbling to the floor following soon after.

"You'd think that being the Ninja of Light, you would, I don't know, _summon light_?"

There was a sharp slapping sound as Emmeline punched Cole's shoulder. Or what she thought was Cole's shoulder.

"Hey!" Kai's outraged voice echoed loudly in the cavern.

"Yeah, why don't we all speak in loud and clear voices, I'm sure the skeletons won't mind," Emmeline said sarcastically. "Or the dragon, if there is one. Sheesh. Boys."

"Don't play the 'gender card' on us," Kai said.

"I can if I want to," Emmeline said childishly, sticking out her tongue even if she knew that he wouldn't be able to see her. "You're the Fire ninja. Perhaps you could summon freaking fire, _my liege_."

"Found them!" Jay whooped, before four angry voices shushed him.

"Speak in loud and clear voices everybody," Emmeline huffed. "Loud and clear."

A faint flickering light came from where Emmeline assumed Jay was standing. The flicker of light grew stronger, and there was a steady beam of light shining out of the torch in his hand. He handed one to Emmeline. She was about to press the button, but the torch lit up the moment she touched it.

"It's still faulty."

Now that they had two light sources, they could all observe and see their surroundings. The roof of the cave glittered with minerals and jewels, glinting as the five ninja passed beneath them. The ground was rocky, and stones jutted out everywhere. At the end of the cavern was a small pedestal, was a small golden knife. It emitted a soft golden glow, and the blade was razor sharp. A plain, simple leather strip wrapped the hilt. It was the Knife of Light.

"Let's take it and go," Kai said tersely. "Before the dragon or the skeletons turn up."

"There's no dragon," Cole pointed out, with a note of relief in his voice.

Zane looked at the cavern skeptically. "It's never this easy."

Emmeline picked up the Knife and slid it in her belt.

"Let's go!" she cried, issuing a war cry.

All the boys visibly winced.

"Loud and clear voices," Jay teased.

She scowled lightly. "Don't throw my words back at me."

There was a deafening roar, and all the ninja froze. Everyone heard Kai give out a loud irritated sigh.

"Dragon," he said in a annoyed voice. "Why do we keep forgetting this?" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't question," Cole took off to the vague direction of where the ship was. "Run!"

Emmeline dropped the torch and ran. For the first time, she wondered why exactly she was running in the direction of a _boat_ of all things. Ugh, boats. _Boats._ And as they broke into a run, naturally, Emmeline _had_ to get a stitch in her side. She swore. Loudly.

"-ck human biology!" she scowled as she ran, one hand clasped over her right side.

Cole reached over and managed to whack her upside the head. "Language!"

"Mother hen," Emmeline huffed.

They ran straight into broad daylight as they left the cave. The light had them all squinting, even the Ninja of Light. Sensei was standing calmly on the ship, observing them with an untroubled look.

"You'd think," Jay shouted as he ran across the rough terrain. "-that Sensei would be more concerned about our wellbeing. We're being chased by a-"

"-a mother fu- I mean, _freaking_ dragon chasing us!" Emmeline finished, slightly wilting under Cole's glare at her slip-up.

The sky was still dark, and the ship sat proudly in the waves. All five ninja ran directly to the ship and climbed on board, panting and exhausted.

"Go go go!" Kai shouted frantically.

Sensei shot him a stern glance. "Have patience, Kai. We will set course for the Sword of Fire. Hopefully we will reach it by tonight."

Emmeline smiled, but inwardly felt too tired to do anything else. Running was _not_ her favourite thing. But, hey, only one more Weapon to go, so she wasn't going to complain any time soon.

Just... No more dragons. _Please._


	6. Chapter Six: In the Woods

**Author's Note: Oh look, I actually updated. This is more of a filler, again. I would say that I've been busy with studying and assessments, but then again, I would be lying... Heh.**

 ** _To 'Princess Bunny': Thanks for the review! And to answer your question, no there won't be. And I'm just going to write up to wherever it takes me. And to your last question, maybe?_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, only this giant tub of ice-cream that will disappear in approx 10 seconds.**

 **Warnings? Um, some implied stuff which if you're innocent enough, you'll probably won't get it. Be thankful that you're innocent, 'cause I really wish _I_ was.**

 **Chapter Six: In the Woods**

Emmeline was seriously doubting her own priorities. She was sitting on a log, in a forest watching people _dance_ whilst somewhere else the skeleton army were hunting them down. She resisted the urge to slam her head into the dirt at her own logic. _Sure, get all cozy now, then get your necks sliced in the morning._ But there was only one more Weapon left, so she figured that she deserved some celebration. She looked at Cole who was cheerfully tapping a beat on a bongo drum.

"Why did you even bring a bongo drum on the ship?" Emmeline asked.

Cole shrugged, never halting in his drum beats. "You have to be prepared for everything," was his reply.

Emmeline rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at Kai and Jay. They were both dancing to the beat, laughing and cheering. Emmeline allowed herself to smile, and stretched out her legs into a more comfortable position.

"C'mon Sensei, join us!" Kai dared.

Sensei Wu glared up at them from where he was sitting. He was in a mediative stance, his hat bowing low. " There is still one Weapon left! We must get our sleep." He shut his eyes firmly.

The beating of the bongo stopped as Jay approached the old man. He let out a sigh. "Sensei! You gotta admit, we're kicking their bony butts!"

"Get up here, show us some moves!" Kai said.

Emmeline could see the gears turning in Sensei's head as he deliberated on an answer. _Please say no,_ she begged in her mind. _I don't think my eyes could take so much._

"Hm. I guess I could."

 _What?!_ Emmeline turned an incredulous look towards her teacher, who rose to his feet and adjusted his hat.

"Now, this one is very special," Sensei Wu cautioned, shifting in position.

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked.

All the ninja burst into laughter, and Emmeline sent a light scowl at them on the white ninja's behalf.

"Zane? Is that a _joke_?" Kai gestured with a huge grin. "Your sense of humour, you've found it!"

Jay bent over, clutching his stomach whilst laughing. Cole started a new beat on his bongo drums.

"Shake what your mama gave you, yeah," Sensei swayed and grabbed the two sides of his long white beard. "Look at this one now! Mm. Oooh yeah. Spin 'round, oh yeah." He flapped his beard with his hands. "Point my feet!" He suddenly brought the two ends of his beard together, whilst making a comical face.

"Disastrous consequences for my eyes," Emmeline moaned half heartedly. She reached out for her duffle behind her and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed in mid-dance. "Why did you get to bring your sleeping bag?"

Emmeline rolled her eyes and shook the sleeping bag, unraveling it. "I'm prepared."

"But you were unconscious when you arrived on the ship," Kai pointed out. "How could you have prepared for that?"

"Um, I found the supplies on the lower deck in one of the rooms?" Emmeline crawled into the sleeping bag, and shifted it slightly closer towards the fire. "As Sensei mentioned earlier, we should really get some sleep. Or maybe you guys shouldn't, so that I can lord it over you tomorrow when you're too tired to fight."

She pulled her hair free from her tight ponytail and ashy brown hair tumbled down her shoulders. Emmeline sank into the soft material of the sleeping bag and shot up a glare at the rest of the ninja. "Wake me and you're all dead."

And with that, she turned around and closed her eyes.

oooOOOooo

A few hours later, Emmeline shot awake, though she wasn't quite sure why she felt so panicked. Her heart was racing, and she felt dizzy. Her immediate thought was _why can't I move my arms_ , which then changed to _why can't I move my limbs?_ She struggled against her bindings, still in the process of waking up. Her thoughts were a little sluggish, and her eyes had trouble in adjusting to her surroundings.

"Ow," someone yelled out, right next to her ear.

Now, unless someone had slept _really_ close to her, something was wrong. And why were Zane's feet kicking right next to her face?

"Dammit!" she yelled, suddenly realising what was happening. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

They were tied up in one big bunch, with rope entangling them all. Jay was next to her, his arm painfully digging Emmeline in her ribs, and someone else's elbow was _waaay_ too close to the general chest area than Emmeline was comfortable with. Well, considering the circumstances, _none_ of this was comfortable.

"This is why," Emmeline stated somewhat calmly. "Living with a group of _boys_ is so awkward. Move your arm, or I'll swear I'll snap it."

Three indignant voices protested back.

"Not my fault!" Cole argued, his face flushing furiously, whether with anger or embarrassment, Emmeline didn't know.

She groaned. "Female biology," she seethed, swinging her feet at the closest skeleton. "I bet you did this on purpose you sick bonehead!"

"What does she mean?" Zane inquired from his upside down position. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to," Jay groaned. "The downsides of having a sister."

"Jay, I can kick your face from here," Emmeline threatened, in a kind, sisterly way of course.

Wisely, he did not reply.

The skeletons are standing below the ninjas' hoisted bodies. Samukai, the general, was holding the Weapons in all four boney hands, gloating.

"I believe, that these belong to Lord Garmadon," he said.

Cole groaned, he shifted his arm, which incidentally made Emmeline's predicament a whole lot worse. She swung her foot at Cole's ankle and received a satisfying pained yell in return.

"To the Fire Temple!" Samukai shouted. The skeleton army cheered, raising their arms.

"Where's Kai?" Zane asked. "Both he and Sensei have disappeared."

"Does it look like I know?" Jay glared. "We need to get out of here!"

Below them, Samukai tilted his head. He seemed to be talking to someone else, and he was nodding his head. "Uh, change of plans," he announced to the army. "To the Underworld!"

The skeletons cheered along with collective enthusiasm, some of them jumping up and down. The closest one was waving his sword in the air, paying no attention to the ninja up above him.

"Jay!" Emmeline hissed, gesturing to the sword. She passed him a broken branch, earning a few annoyed groans from her fellow ninja as she shifted her own limbs.

Jay nodded and swiftly swiped the sword, and quickly replaced the sword with a branch. It was a good thing that skeletons didn't have a nervous system or the skeleton would've felt his sword being _replaced by a stick._

The skeleton army moved swiftly, running towards their vehicles. There was a loud rumble from the engines, and exhaust blew over the ninja as the vehicles started to drive away.

"Great! Now what?" Cole demanded.

"Now," Jay held up the sword. "We get out of here."

Cole's eyes widened in realisation. "Uh, Jay? Before you do that, you might want to-"

Jay cut the rope that hoisted them into the tree before Cole could finish his warning, and they all fell down.

* * *

 **Another note: I did mention that updates would be irregular, didn't I? If I didn't, here's the warning. Updates will be irregular, depending on how lazy/productive I'm feeling.**


End file.
